Aversion (House Item)
| altname =Aversion| }} Book Text A Hooluk tale about the many-eyed creatures an the Isle of Aversion. The Hooluk have an affinity for nature and tried to find something good to say about all the inhabitants of the Dragon Isles, as in this tale. When the Hooluk had pulled their ancestral lands into the skies and escape the Vultak's attacks, they found that they were not alone in the skies. As they arranged the islands of the Barren Sky, they found objects disappering from one island only to reappear latter on another island. In the tinner air of the Overrealm, the Hooluk thought they were dreaming. "This is certainly a mystery", said Happuk, one of the Hooluk elders. Though they set watches in the night, no one was ever caught moving food and supplies around the Hooluk camps. Sometimes, items would simply be rearranged. Those inconveniences were eimply annoying. At other times, however, the Hooluks awoke to find all their gathered provisions missing. This was much more serious. "We do not see who is stealing our things by using our eyes," said Happuk. "We must devise another way." The Hooluks considered many options, until deciding that they would sprinkle a fine powder on the ground all around their baskets of goods. "Anyone who enters this tent to do some mischief will leave behind footprints," Happuk said. The other Hooluk agreed. The next morning, however, their provisions were once again disturbed. There were no footprints in the powder surrounding the baskets. The hooluk hooted softly amongst themselves. Who could have done such a thing without distrubing the powder? Even if a hooluk were to hover over the basketto make mischief, the powder would have shown the swirling patterns of the wind being disturbed. With provisions running low, stronger measures need to take place. All baskets of supplies were brought into a single tent at the center of their encampment. "Now, we will need to keep watch. All of us." said Happuk. The Hooluk positioned themselves in a wind circle around the central tent. This was a risky operation. If they were unable to determine who was sabotaging their supplies, especially with all the supplies in one place, they could be in a bad situation. Though the skies of the Barren Sky are alwasy lit as though it is day, the Hooluk's sensitivity to the changing position of the islands in the sky give them awareness of times of walking and sleep. At the time for schedule rest, the Hooluks fluffed up and settled down. But they did not intend to sleep. Each kept a wary eye on the tent at the center of their compound. Soon, all was silent save for the gentle breathing of dozens of Hooluk pretending to be asleep. For a long while, nothing happened. Some of the Hooluks actually did fall asleep until nudged back into vigilance by a neighbor. Softly at first, mixing in with the sounds of the Hooluk's breathing, a faint gurgling noise filled the air. The sound was low and rasping, like a mix between a cat's purr and a lion's growl. The hooluks held their own breath, waiting to see what manner of beast could steal their supplies without disturbing powder sprinkled on the ground. As they watched, a pulsating grey-green blob lowered itself into view from the sky. Three long tentacles swayed above its head, while three more tentacles waved beneath it. At the end of each tentacle, in a spike-fringed socket, blinked and eye. "Whoo are you?" demanded Happuk, unfurling himself from his position and puffing himself into as huge and menacing a shape as he could. All six of the tentacled eyes turned toward him, as did the hovering blob. One half of its face was taken up by a large eye. The other half was stretched into a toothy grin. The creature did not speak, but like Happuk, it puffed itself up into a grotesque imitation of a Hooluk defense posture. Form the surrounding skies, other such beings floated downward into view, each of them twisting it tentacles around to gaze at the Hooluks "i say again, who are you?" Happuk repeated. The creatures did not respond verbally. They bared the teeth in their monstrous mouths. There was no further discussion amongst the Hooluk. They turned and fled, leaving behind their supplies. Whatever these creatures were, they could have this island to themselves. And so, there is one island amongst those of the Barren Sky that the Hooluk avoid. They named it the Isle of Aversion and stay as far from it as possible. Credits